


secretos

by desperatesmirks



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles, Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilem se siente abrumado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secretos

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene spoilers de El Temor de un Hombre Sabio, pero tal vez una que otra frase se entenderá mejor si lo han leído.
> 
> Las palabras en siaru tienen su traducción al final.

Existen ciertos días, en lo que lo único que quiere es poder hablar Siaru sin necesidad de recurrir al idioma atur. 

A ese bárbaro idioma atur. 

Ese día, parece que será uno de esos en los que evitará el contacto con cualquier persona y se refugiará en su habitación para evitar hablar con nadie. Así que cuando sale del Archivo, apura el paso para llegar a la parte de Dependencias del Arcano y a su habitación en el tercer piso. Se sienta en la cama con tranquilidad y se deja caer sobre su almohada. Cierra los ojos y empieza a recitar, en voz baja pero con un ritmo adecuado, unas palabras en siaru. 

No es que lamente tener que hablar otra lengua que no sea la suya, ha estado escuchando atur desde que tiene memoria. Imperio caído o no, es el principal idioma de la Mancomunidad y desde que supo que asistiría a la Universidad se tomó en serio el trabajo de aprender el idioma.

Al principio fue espantoso. Bajar del carro, llegar con un baúl y ver a toda esa gente hablando a los gritos cosas inentendibles, con tal rapidez que no podía captar la mitad de la conversación. La entrevista de admisiones le resultó _eterna_ , y si no hubiese sido por el maestro Kilvin que supo traducirle una pregunta de Lorren, no habría podido responderle.

Recuerda haberse sentado en su cama de dependencias y haberse aferrado a un libro en siaru que le regaló su madre cuando era pequeño. Esa misma noche, recostado sobre su cama, empezó a leer el libro imaginando que era otra persona que se lo leía. Desde ese momento, cada vez que se siente abrumado, recurre a ese libro. En su primer ciclo allí, consiguió aprender el libro de memoria.

Es por eso que ya no necesita leerlo para recitar las palabras. Tan sólo cierra los ojos y las pronuncia en voz alta.

Recita los versos del tercer capítulo con un ritmo que ha tomado práctica desde hace ya varios bimestres. Está tan absorto en sus palabras, perdido entre el significado de las mismas que no se da cuenta que alguien ha entrado a su habitación. 

Sigue hablando, con su voz clara y grave: _Vorelan tua tetam._ Con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, cualquiera podría decir que está durmiendo placidamente si no fuese por los versos que llenan la habitación. Casi como una canción. 

Una corriente de aire frío le hace temblar, y abre los ojos de puro instinto. Cuando gira la cabeza, puede ver a Simmon parado en medio de la entrada de su habitación, aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, como hipnotizado. Simmon lo mira con la boca un poco abierta, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas. 

(Wilem no se detiene a pensar que le gustaría robar esas palabras, porque sabe que le duele tanto y un poco más de lo que extraña Ceald. 

_Kraem_ , piensa. _Sim, kraemlish_ y todo lo que le hace sentir.)

—¿ _Nia_? —le llama. Simmon parpadea, y luego sonríe. 

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte —se disculpa cerrando la puerta tras él—. Toqué varias veces pero al parecer no me escuchaste.

—No lo hice —rectifica, se queda sentado donde esta mientras se acomoda mejor la camisa. 

Se quedan un rato en silencio, Simmon se apoya en su escritorio, ese que está al costado del pequeño armario. Él siempre se siente como si fuese su propia habitación cada vez que está allí, y es raro, porque generalmente pasan más tiempo en la habitación de Simmon que en la de Wilem, es más espaciosa y tiene mejor iluminación. 

—¿Necesitabas algo? —pregunta, intenta no sonar rudo, pero al parecer no lo consigue. 

—No, en realidad no —le contesta Simmon, mira hacia sus pies con la mano en su nuca y se rasca la cabeza. Está nervioso—. Es que te vi —comienza a decir—, cuando pasaste.

Hace una pausa y lo mira, como si eso fuese suficiente explicación. Wilem sigue mirándolo, esperando a que continúe. Sim desvía la vista otra vez. 

—Y, bueno, me pareció que no estabas bien —dice, su mano que ahora se masajea el cuello inconscientemente, Wilem puede notar que ha estado trabajando por horas en el laboratorio de química avanzada—. Quiero decir, ¿Estás bien? —pregunta en un susurro. 

Wilem no contesta. Si fuese cualquier otra persona, Simmon se irritaría un poco, pero está acostumbrado, sabe que su amigo no es alguien de muchas palabras, y eso que con él suele hablar bastante. Tomando coraje de esa inocencia tan característica de él, avanza unos pasos y se sienta al lado de Wil. Éste corre el libro al instante y lo apoya del otro lado de la cama, a su izquierda.

Se quedan en silencio un rato bastante largo, en cierto momento Simmon se recuesta sobre la cama dejando los pies colgando. Wilem evita mirarlo, porque siempre evita _mirarlo_ , así que después de unos minutos decide hacer lo mismo, para poder resistir la tentación. Y permanece allí, con los ojos cerrados.

Es Simmon el primero en hablar, qué raro.

—Nunca te he oído hablar así —comenta. Con una de sus manos se rasca un poco el cuello. Wilem no se gira, no abre los ojos, sólo mueve sus labios cuando responde.

—¿Así, cómo? —pregunta.

—Siaru —aclara Simmon. 

Ahora sí frunce el ceño, girando su cabeza para mirar a Simmon, éste sigue con sus ojos abiertos, mirando el techo de la habitación.

—Siempre hablo siaru —le corrige, un poco enojado. Mentiría si diría que no sabe por qué el enfado repentino, como si todo lo que él dijese en atur o siaru, pasara desapercibido. Él sabe que no es tan especial, pero a veces le gustaría creer que le importa, aunque sea un grado de importancia mínimo.

(Cuando se pone en ese estado tan patético, Wilem se odia un poco)

Simmon se ríe apenas, esa risa fácil que es tan notoria de él. Eso que todos observan apenas lo conocen. 

Wilem suele pensar que es el único que logró ver esa otra parte de Simmon, la que no le muestra a nadie y que intenta ocultar detrás de la alegría de todos los días. Debajo de sonrisas, simplicidad y amabilidad existe un Simmon que es mucho más profundo, menos jovial y mucho más hombre. Un Simmon tan perdido como él. Más solitario, aún. 

—No, idiota —lo insulta con cariño. Wilem reprime un insulto de respuesta porque quiere saber qué quiere decir—. Me refiero a que nunca lo hablas de esta manera. Siempre son frases o palabras sueltas, inconscientes. O cuando quieres decir algo y no puedes encontrar la traducción adecuada. 

—Ya.

—Pero recién, cuando entré, estabas como… como… siendo tú—se detiene, frunce un poco el ceño, imperceptible—, no sé cómo explicarlo. 

—Inténtalo —le ordena sin pensarlo. Siente el calor que emana el cuerpo de Simmon a su lado y empieza a sentir una presión en su pecho bastante familiar.

—Es que a veces eres muy denso, Wil —opina—, pocas veces te he visto tan expuesto como hoy —lo mira de reojo y sonríe—. ¡Sí! Esa es la palabra: expuesto.

—Expuesto —repite Wilem. Y se enfurece, una vez más, porque de miles de palabras que Simmon puede elegir explicarle, es una de las pocas que no sabe el significado. Ahora, con el ceño fruncido, también apreta los labios. 

—Significa que… eres tú mismo, que eres algo más que ese estudiante serio que tiene una respuesta cínica para todo. Como si estuvieses con las puertas de tu corazón abiertas, permitiendo que los demás vean todo lo que eres. Todo lo que ocultas —dice de un tirón. Simmon tiene esa capacidad de siempre saber cuándo él no entiende una palabra. También tiene esa otra capacidad para hacerle sentir cada puta cosa que dice, para desmoronarlo en cada rincón, para destruirlo con sólo una palabra. _Kraemlish, Simmon_. 

Wilem se queda callado, los restos del enojo en su cara ya no existen, tan sólo algo que Simmon no puede interpretar, como si lo estuviese viendo más allá de lo que en realidad es. Muy pocas veces le ha pasado de sentir esa mirada de parte de él, sus ojos oscuros más profundos. 

(Y es que en verdad, Wilem quiere recriminarle varias cosas. Si es que puede verlo en su totalidad, todo lo que oculta. ¿Por qué no puede ver lo único importante para él?

¿El único secreto que se calla porque duele de todas formas?

¿Por qué no lo ves, Simmon?)

—Eso sonó muy ridículo—dice Simmon mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo raso. 

—Es que lo eres —afirma Wilem. 

Simmon le empuja con su hombro un poco. 

—¿Estás bien? —repite, ahora un poco más seguro.

Wil asiente, pero Sim no le está mirando así que responde.

— _Nia_ —con una mano busca a tientas el libro que tenía, y se lo deja a Simmon sobre su estómago, este lo agarra al instante y lo observa con curiosidad, modulando con su boca las palabras en Siaru del lomo, Wilem se da cuenta que hay una palabra que no entiende—, sólo me sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿Extrañando el hogar, huh? —pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta, Wilem no contesta. Así que aprovecha y le interroga:— _Chan_ es siete, ¿qué significa _kote_? 

—Desastre —contesta—. _Siete desastres_ , se llama. Es un libro que me regaló mi madre, cuando cumplí ocho años.

—¿Es un libro para niños?

— _Keh_ —niega—. Es un libro de cuentos de hadas y magia, sí —se detiene e intenta agarrar el libro pero en su lugar apoya su mano sobre la de Simmon, éste no se inmuta. Wil no piensa realmente lo que está en juego cuando la deja allí, acariciando suavemente su piel—, pero son más realistas de lo que parecen. Me enseñaron varias cosas.

Simmon se gira con todo su cuerpo, con él libro y la mano de Wilem entre las suyas. 

—¿Cómo qué? 

Wilem reprime un suspiro cuando se da cuenta que nunca, en los dos años que lleva allí ha estado tan cerca de Simmon.

—Como que los peores desastres que ocurren en la vida no son incendios o tormentas que destrozan todo a su paso —Wilem deja de mirarlo a la cara para mirar sus manos, siente que el roce con la piel de Simmon le quema como nunca le ha quemado nada. En un suave susurro con su voz grave, sigue hablando—es el tener lo que más quieres al alcance de tu mano, y no poder tocarlo. No poder ser fiel con lo que sientes —Wil vuelve a enfocar su mirada en los ojos de Simmon—, no poder ver tus verdades, y que por mentirte a ti mismo, pierdas eso que amas.

Simmon lo mira y con torpeza, alza su mano hacia el hombro de Wil.

Va a decir algo, pero en el último momento se arrepiente, así que nuevamente se queda con la boca un poco abierta. 

(—¿Puedo robarte las palabras de tus labios? —y sería tan fácil decir eso. Tan simple. 

Una frase y recibiría una respuesta.

Wilem imagina que Sim sonreiría, asintiendo, y él, él se acercaría despacio, disfrutando del momento. Primero le rozaría sus labios suavemente, conociéndolos después de haber soñado con ellos tanto tiempo. Luego, se concentraría más en sus manos, las colocaría en su cuello para poder acercarlo más a él, le acariciaría el mentón con el pulgar. En este punto el beso se volvería más hambriento, más carnal. Su lengua intentaría conquistar la boca de Simmon y él se robaría no sólo sus palabras, también sus suspiros y sus jadeos. Wilem viviría solamente para ese beso y nada más. 

Como siente que siempre ha estado allí para Simmon y nadie más.

Pero todos esos son futuros improbables. 

Todos son deseos imposibles.)

Wilem lleva mucho tiempo callado y Simmon está sonrojado, como si hubiese visto los deseos reprimidos de Wil, como si supiese.

¿Y si sabe? Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Wilem, poniéndolo en alerta. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Se aleja, siente frío en su mano que ya no toca la de Simmon, siente un frío horrendo en todo el cuerpo cuando se sienta nuevamente en la cama, tan repentinamente que puede jurar que Simmon se sobresalta.

Wilem pone en práctica esa sonrisa que todo el mundo ve, pero que no es más que una mueca. Simmon ya le ha dicho que odia esa sonrisa.

—Vamos, debo ir al Archivo.

—¿Trabajas hoy también, en el último día de admisiones?

—En realidad no, ya he estado allí toda la mañana, pero me olvidé de decirle algo a Fela.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta curioso Simmon sentándose, con una sonrisa en los labios. Fela es la chica más hermosa de la Universidad y para nadie pasa desapercibido.

—Hay un joven deambulando por allí —contesta parándose— ha querido entrar sin siquiera haber pasado por admisiones. Pelirrojo, flacucho, tez clara. Creo que me estaba mintiendo.

—Eres un desconfiado —dice Simmon—, pero te acompaño. 

Wilem asiente, ambos se paran. Simmon se adelanta y lo espera cerca de la puerta mientras Wil guarda el libro bajo la almohada.

Cuando están por salir de la habitación, Wil agarra el brazo de Sim sin pensarlo.

— _Rieusa_ —dice, en susurro.

Simmon sonríe. Esa sonrisa grande, brillante y que no oculta esa tristeza de un hogar roto detrás.

—Tan sólo dime cuando necesites hablar —le dice, atrayéndolo un poco hacia él, Wilem se frena porque no quiere seguir avanzando. Simmon no parece darse cuenta y añade:— en atur o en siaru. Sé que no soy muy bueno —se detiene y con su mano libre le acaricia, casi imperceptible, una mejilla a Wilem—, pero algo podremos decirnos. 

Wilem no le mira. Porque, a veces, sabe que a Simmon no necesita decirle muchas cosas. 

Solamente necesita decirle una sola cosa. La más importante de todas.

Pero si Simmon no puede verlo por sí mismo, entonces debe permanecer silenciado, tanto en atur como en siaru.

Por más que le duela.

— _¿Lhinsatva?_

— _Lhin_ —contesta Wilem.

Sim sonríe y abre la puerta, se terminan alejando de las depencendias hablando de los nuevos alumnos que podrán entrar ese bimestre.

Tal vez el pelirrojo ese haya estado diciendo la verdad, piensa Wilem.

Tal vez, es otro mentiroso, que oculta muchos secretos, como él.

 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Todas las palabras en siaru son sacadas de los libros. 
> 
> _Vorelan tua tetam_ : se lo dice el guiler ceáldico de Lorren en El Nombre del Viento a Wilem, como un saludo.
> 
> _Kraem_ : lo utilizan Kilvin y Wilem enfatizando las negaciones, como un “Kraem, no”. Puede ser como un “Dios, no”.
> 
> _Kraemlish_ : Para mi significa como bastardo. O como “Godless”. 
> 
> _Nia_ : Podría significar tanto sí como no. Yo lo utilizo como sí, porque se me da la gana. 
> 
> _Keh_ : No. Porque Wil usa “Keh” como una negación.
> 
> _Rieusa_ : Gracias.
> 
> _Lhinsatva_ : Como una confirmación: ¿Entendido?, ¿Okay?, ¿De acuerdo?
> 
> _Lhin_ : La contestación del anterior, mismos significados: okay, está bien, entendido.


End file.
